Bakaito und Ahoko
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Kaito Koruba x Aoko Nakamori Kaito Kid x Aoko - Aoko verhält sich seltsam. Sie ist still, kaum gewalttätig und ganz und gar nicht sie selbst. Kaito geht der Sache auf den Grund und muss Dinge sehen, die er ganz und gar nicht sehen möchte. Ein eifersüchtiger Kaito ermittelt und Aoko weiß nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf steht!
1. Case 1: Aoko auf Abwegen

Case 1: Aoko auf Abwegen

„Ahoko-san." Nichts.

"Ahoko-san!", wiederholte Kaito, diesmal ein wenig lauter. Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„…Ahoko-kun!" Kaito wurde fordernder. Niemand wagte es, sich drei Mal von ihm rufen zu lassen. Nicht einmal Aoko, und der war viel zuzutrauen. Doch Aoko hielt es überhaupt nicht für nötig, ihn auch nur in irgendeiner Weise zu beachten.

„…Ahoko-chan!" Da saß sie. Stumm und stur gerade ausstarrend. Das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, den Blick in die Ferne. Sie sah unglaublich abwesend aus. Hin und wieder blinzelte sie, aber außerordentlich langsam und lustlos. Fast so, als wäre nur ihr Körper da, aber ihr Geist noch lange nicht. Oder als hätte sie jemand mit einem Fluch belegt oderunter Hypnose gesetzt. Kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen, sah sich Kaito verunsichert zu Akako um. Doch die saß genauso gelangweilt wie immer auf ihrem Stuhl. Umringt von Schülern, die sie anhimmelten.

„Aoko!" Wieder reagierte Aoko nicht. Langsam war es wirklich zum Haareraufen. Was musste man als mehr oder weniger normaler (nun gut, eigentlich war Kaito keinesfalls normal) Oberschüler denn noch machen, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Reichte es denn nicht, dass er sie ganz normal ansprach – ohne Beleidigung und ganz nett? Wenn sie sich weiter so anstellte, würde die Lehrerin noch eher auf ihn aufmerksam werden als Aoko selbst! Vielleicht… ja, vielleicht würde es ja etwas nützen, wenn er einfach mal... sanftere Saiten anschlagen würde. Kaito schluckte. Das würde jetzt jede Menge Überwindung kosten. Er machte sich bereit. Gleich… gleich! Gleich würden diese Worte über seine Lippen rutschen. Gleich. Jeden Moment. Jeden Moment war es soweit. Er fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Gleich. Je…den…Au…gen…blick…

„…Aoko…-chan?"

Endlich zeigte sich eine Reaktion. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu Kaito und sah ihn durchdringend an. Sie musterte ihn quasi von oben nach unten und schien ein wenig überlegen zu müssen, wie sie nun reagieren sollte. Sie entschied sich für ein geflüstertes: „Was ist denn mit Dir kaputt?" Diese Antwort traf Kaito wie ein Schlag. Er hätte sich eine etwas andere Reaktion erhofft. Da war er einmal so nett zu ihr und alles, was das einbrachte, war eine geringschätzige Antwort. Andererseits hatte Aoko ja auch nicht gerade Unrecht… dass Kaito sie so ansprach, so ganz normal und dann auch noch mit einem -chan… da war die Unterstellung, etwas stimme mit ihm nicht, schon fast berechtigt. Diese unerwartete Antwort hatte Kaito völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Ähm… ich… also… ja…"

Aoko sah ihn unverwandt an. In etwa so, wie sie die Wand zuvor angestarrt hatte. Fast als würde sie durch ihn hindurchsehen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so wenig von Aoko beachtet zu werden. Sonst redete sie munter vor sich hin, wie ein kleiner Wasserfall, der viel zu viel zu erzählen hatte. Normalerweise konnte er sie mit einem einzigen Wort auf die Palme bringen. Bei Aoko waren Emotionsausbrüche vorprogrammiert – sie hätte ihn damit aufziehen müssen, dass er Aoko-chan gesagt hatte, oder explodieren müssen, weil er sie mehrfach Ahoko genannt hatte. Sie müsste fluchen, Dinge um sich werfen oder mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und ihn auslachen. Aber das hier? Das war nichts. Das war nicht Aoko. Das war irgendein ödes Duplikat, das man ihm anstelle von Aoko dorthin gesetzt hatte.

Das war es – so musste es sein! Jemand war ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Jemand wusste, dass er, Kaito Kuroba, Kaito Kid, der große Meisterdieb war, und versuchte nun, ihn mit dieser falschen Aoko zu beschatten! Es war nur eine Maskerade! Keine echte Aoko! Ha, was für eine schlechte Maskerade. Wer auch immer sich hinter dieser Aoko verbarg, war ein miserabler Imitator. Er hatte doch sofort erkannt, dass das nicht Aoko sein konnte.

„Also, was willst Du?", fragte Aoko.

Kaito dachte scharf nach. Was er ursprünglich wollte, hatte er schon längst vergessen. Stattdessen hatte er blitzschnell einen Plan gefasst, diese falsche Aoko zu entlarven.

„Ich wollte Dir nur sagen…", begann Kaito genüsslich, rekelte sich auf seinem Stuhl, lehnte sich weit nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, „dass deine Haare heute noch ungepflegter aussehen als sonst." Er grinste. Aoko nicht. Aoko rollte nur kurz mit den Augen und starrte dann weiter geradeaus. Sie hatte die Hände nun beide auf das Tischpult vor ihr gelegt. Ganz klar, es war eine Falle. Das konnte keineswegs Aoko sein. Die hätte ihm nämlich schon längst den Stuhl über den Kopf gezogen und ihn kaltblütig verprügelt.

Bestimmt war es dieser lausige Möchtegerndetektiv Saguru Hakuba, der ihm ein Geständnis entlocken wollte. Kaito lugte unauffällig über seine Schulter, … nur um Saguru direkt hinter ihm zu entdecken, der mit verträumtem Blick gen Aoko blickte. Fein, dann war Saguru eben nicht als Aoko verkleidet.

„Ähm… du hast ordentlich an Gewicht zugelegt, oder?" Kaitos Grinsen wurde breiter. Aokos Hände verkrampften sich kurz, sie zuckte unmerklich, betrachtete Kaito aus dem Augenwinkel und… ansonsten geschah nichts.

Gut, wenn das so war, musste Kaito jetzt seine Trumpfkarte ausspielen. Er machte sich bereit. Er sah Aoko durchdringlich an. Er musterte sie. Von oben nach unten. Von unten nach oben. Was er nun gleich sagen würde, könnte ihn unter normalen Umständen das Leben kosten. Er holte tief Luft. Das Timing musste stimmen. Der Tonfall. Die Prosodie. Es war wie bei einem Juwelenraub. Alles musste perfekt laufen.

„A-o-ko!" Sie blickte ihn an. Perfekt, der Einstieg war geglückt. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und er fuhr fort:

„Sag mal, wird es nicht langsam Zeit, dass Du auch mal was an Oberweite kriegst?" Er hatte sie definitiv am Haken, jetzt kam es auf das passende Finish an: „Wo Du doch schon bald 18 und mit der Oberschule fertig bist?"

Das war der Gnadenstoß gewesen. Man hörte ein lautes Krachen, als Aoko aufsprang und damit unverhofft den Tisch umwarf. Sie hatte die Hand zur Faust geballt erhoben und funkelte Kaito boshaft an.

Als er das bösartige Glitzern in ihren Augen sah, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch zu weit gegangen war und ob er diese Aktion überhaupt überleben würde. In der Klasse war es totenstill. Selbst die Lehrerin stand wie erstarrt an der Tafel und ließ entsetzt ein Stück Kreide fallen. Sämtliche Blicke ruhten auf Aoko und Kaito. Es war fast ein wenig gespenstisch. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, bis Aokos Schnauben und schweres Atmen die Stille jäh durchriss. Sie stand kerzengerade da, doch ihre Beine und Hände zitterten. Ihr Blick durchbohrte Kaito. Sie schien unschlüssig zu sein. Immerhin hatte sie Kaito noch nicht niedergeschlagen.

„N-n-nakamori Aoko!" Die Lehrerin war die erste, die ihre Fassung zumindest ansatzweise zurückgewonnen hatte. Mit einem Fingerzeig wies sie Aoko an, nach draußen zu gehen und vor der Tür zu warten. Kaito glaubte, noch so etwas wie ein „Na schönen Dank auch!" von Aoko zu hören, bevor sie sich abwandte und trotzig nach draußen ging.

Ja. Fein. Das… das war immerhin ein Wutausbruch gewesen. Nicht ganz Aokos Standard, aber immerhin ein Ansatz. Normalerweise hätte es Verletzte geben müssen. Ein Mob wäre geflogen. Mindestens. Aber immerhin hatte sie wieder menschliche Regungen gezeigt. Normalerweise hätte sie explodieren müssen. Sie hätte sich rechtfertigen müssen, Kaito die Schuld zuweisen und sich gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit wehren müssen. Normalerweise. Aber heute war Aoko nicht normal. Und das gefiel Kaito gar nicht.

Nach einer Viertelstunde durfte Aoko wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Sie richtete geistesabwesend ihren Tisch wieder auf und setzte sich wieder genauso teilnahmslos und in die Ferne starrend hin wie zuvor. Einzig einen vernichtenden Blick gönnte sie Kaito noch. Ansonsten ging er bis zum Ende des Unterrichts leer aus was Aokos Aufmerksamkeit anbelangte.

Doch glücklicherweise dauerte der Schultag nur noch eine halbe Stunde an und dann hatte Kaito ja immer noch den ganzen Rückweg, um Aoko angemessen zur Rede zu stellen. Andererseits hatte sie auch genug Zeit, ihn fertig zu machen…


	2. Case 2: Kommissar Kaito kombiniert

„Hör zu…"

Aoko schritt unbeirrt weiter. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ihre Schultasche umklammert, während Kaito ihr hinterher hastete und versuchte, ein ordentliches Gespräch zu führen.

„Aoko!", rief Kaito, spurtete an ihr vorbei und blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen, um sie so zum Bremsen zu bewegen. Für einen Moment dachte Kaito, sie würde direkt in ihn hineinrennen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das ursprünglich auch vorgehabt, und sich erst im letzten Moment dagegen entschieden.

„Hör zu", wiederholte sich Kaito und legte seine Hände auf Aokos Schultern. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Es… tut mir Leid, ja? Also hör auf, rumzuschmollen!" Aoko schüttelte seine Hände mit einer raschen Bewegung ab und erwiderte: „Ich schmolle nicht." Sie wollte sich wieder in Bewegung setzen, doch Kaito hielt sie erneut davon ab, einfach weiterzulaufen.

„Wenn du möchtest…", Kaito zögerte kurz und überlegte sich seinen nächsten Schritt reiflich, „Wenn du möchtest, kannst Du mir gerne eine reinhauen! …das würdest Du sonst doch auch in so einer Situation machen!"

Aoko durchbohrte Kaito mit ihrem Blick. Offenbar prüfte sie, wie ernst er es meinte. Dann hob sie langsam ihre Hand und holte zu einer Ohrfeige aus. Kaito schloss die Augen und erwartete einen gepfefferten Schlag. Als er hörte, wie sich Aokos Hand in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu bewegte und die dünne Luft zwischen ihnen durchschnitt, kniff er die Augen fest zusammen.

Doch nichts kam. Kein Schmerz, kein Klatschen, kein gar nichts. Als er zögernd und ganz langsam nur zunächst sein rechtes, dann sein linkes Auge öffnete, sah er, dass Aoko kurz vor seiner Wange gestoppt hatte. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten Aokos Hand von seinem Gesicht. Kaito konnte Aokos Mimik kaum erahnen, geschweige denn entschlüsseln, weil ihr Haar ihr Gesicht verdeckte.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, rang sich zu einem seichten Lächeln durch und hakte sich mit dem eben noch erhobenen Arm nun bei Kaito ein, um weiterzlaufen. „Es ist nichts!"

Oh, und ob etwas war! Aoko hakte sich nicht so einfach bei Kaito ein. Aoko würde auch niemals die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, Kaito eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er es eigentlich auch verdient hätte.

„Vergiss es einfach!" Aoko marschierte schnurstracks weiter und zog Kaito dabei halbherzig hinter sich her, der mit Müh und Not hinterher stolperte.

Das wurde langsam gruselig. Aber Kaito wäre ja nicht Kaito, wenn er nicht noch ein Ass im Ärmel gehabt hätte. Ach was, sein Ärmel bestand quasi nur aus Assen! Sein Repertoire umfasste massenweise Tricks, mit denen er Aoko schon noch drankriegen würde. Im Moment entschied er sich dafür, gleich zu rabiateren Methoden zu greifen.

„Ach, da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch ganz schnell was erledigen muss!", sagte Kaito und wieselte sich aus Aokos Klammergriff. Aoko stutzte kurz, dann stemmte sie die Arme in die Hüfte und erwiderte: „Fein! Ich hab auch noch genug zu tun!" Trotzig stampfte sie in die eine Richtung, Kaito eilte flugs in die andere.

Mit dieser Aoko stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht und Kaito würde dem auf den Grund gehen. Koste es, was es wolle!

Kaum eine Stunde später stand er in völlig neuer Aufmachung an der Straßenecke zu Aokos Haus. Mit einer Latex-Maske und einem Kleidungsstil, der so unauffällig war, dass es ihn kaum wundern würde, wenn einige Leute einfach durch ihn hindurchzugehen versuchten, würde er Aoko nun auf die Schliche kommen. Da spielte der große Phantomdieb eben einfach mal Detektiv, so schwer konnte das ja wohl nicht sein. Es war Freitag, später Nachmittag, irgendwas würde Aoko ja wohl vorhaben. Irgendetwas, was sie verraten würde. Etwas Verdächtiges. Etwas, das ihr Verhalten erklären sollte.

Er könnte jetzt offensiv vorgehen - sich einfach bei ihr in den Vorgarten setzen, oder auf einen Baum klettern und mit einem Fernglas durch ihr Fenster sehen, um zu schauen, was sie so treibt. Er könnte aber auch wesentlich passiver vorgehen und einfach… doch da kraxelte Kaito bereits einen dichten Kirschbaum vor dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude hinauf, positionierte sich dort so, dass er einen guten Blick auf Aokos Zimmer und einen bequemen Sitz hatte und begann dann… zu warten.

In Aokos Zimmer bewegte sich nichts. Auch der Rest des Hauses schien ziemlich still. Kommissar Nakamori war vermutlich irgendwo im Einsatz. Aber wo war Aoko? Wenn sie schon unterwegs war, war das seiner Detektivarbeit wirklich sehr hinderlich. Immerhin hatte sie schon groß angekündigt, noch genug zu tun zu haben. Kaito hatte das leichtsinnigerweise für einen Bluff gehalten, doch nun, wo er sie nicht entdecken konnte, wurde er doch etwas nervös.

Er reckte und streckte sich, um auch in alle Winkel des Hauses einen bestmöglichen Blick zu erhaschen, immer darauf bedacht, nicht die Balance zu verlieren, um nicht unsanft aus dem Baum zu fallen. Und dann, endlich, entdeckte er sie. Und war direkt enttäuscht.

Sie lag einfach nur auf dem Bett. Sie regte sich gar nicht. Starrte einfach nur die Decke an. So ein langweiliges Mädchen.

Plötzlich ließ sie etwas aufschrecken – sie richtete sich direkt auf und sah zu ihrer Zimmertür, durch die in diesem Moment Kommissar Nakamori trat. Er sah ein bisschen schuldbewusst aus, doch ansonsten genauso langweilig und spießig wie eh und je. Kaito schob es darauf, dass er wohl dachte, Aoko gerade geweckt zu haben.

Kaum war Nakamori wieder aus der Tür verschwunden, taumelte Aoko zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, wühlte kurz darin, bis sie offenbar gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte, und verließ dann mit einem kleinen Stapel Kleidungsstücken das Zimmer.

Kaito wartete darauf, dass sie hinter einem Fenster der anderen Räume wieder auftauchte, doch sie blieb verschwunden. Entweder verharrte sie geraume Zeit im Flur, was Kaito aber selbst für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, oder aber – und das erschien Kaito hingegen sehr plausibel – sie war geradewegs ins Badezimmer gegangen. Denn, sofern Kaito den Grundriss des Hauses der Familie Nakamori noch richtig im Gedächtnis hatte, war das Bad aus seiner Perspektive heraus nicht einsehbar… was ja durchaus verständlich war.

Puh, das konnte jetzt dauern… Kaito lehnte sich zurück und brachte sich in eine etwas bequemere Position. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und begann zu grübeln. Was zum Teufel machte er hier eigentlich? Wie ein billiger Voyeur in einem Baum hockend, nur um eine Klassenkameradin zu beobachten… Aoko… eine Klassenkameradin… eine Sandkastenfreundin… Na und wenn schon, selbst wenn sie sich seit dreizehn Jahren kannten – mehr war Aoko doch gar nicht. Eine Nervensäge. Ein Quälgeist. Ein einfaches, dämliches Mädchen mit dem Körper einer Dreizehnjährigen. Er hätte jetzt so viele andere Dinge erledigen können… und trotzdem saß er hier für dieses dümmliche Weibsbild… nein, nicht für – sondern wegen. Wegen dieses dämlichen Weibsbildes. Wenn sie sich einfach normal verhalten hätte, dann könnte er jetzt unbekümmert seines Weges gehen. Aber nein – das Fräulein Dramaqueen musste ja einen auf Gefühlsschwankungen machen. Das machte sie doch absichtlich! Sie wusste genau, dass Kaito sich Sorgen machte und dass er wie ein Irrer in dem Baum saß und sie beobachtete. Sie wusste es! Und sie wollte es so! HA! Aber diese Genugtuung würde er ihr nicht gönnen. Er würde weiter wie ein Besessener in dieser Baumkrone verharren und ihr nachgehen!

Wie Kaito so über Aoko nachdachte und warum er eigentlich auf dieser dämlichen Eiche in dieser gottverdammten Kälte saß… und sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie damals vor dem Glockenturm traf, wo sie alleine auf ihren Vater wartete… da wurde ihm doch ein bisschen warm im Brustkorb. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur eine Erkältung, die er sich gerade einfing, weil er am Spätnachmittag in Bäumen rumlungerte, um Frauen nachzustellen.

Während Kaito so vor sich hin gegrübelt hatte, war Aoko aus dem Bad zurückgekehrt. Sie war in einen quietschgelben Frottee-Badeanzug gehüllt und ihre Haare fielen ihr nass und schwer auf die Schultern. Die Klamotten, die sie sich zuvor mitgenommen hatte, trug sie wieder unter dem Arm. Versteh einer die Frauen. Transportieren Dinge ohne ersichtlichen Grund von A nach B. Doch Kaito konnte sich gerade kaum den Kopf über die Eigenarten von Frauen zerbrechen. Der Gedanke, dass er gerade eine Aoko im Bademantel vor sich hatte… Kaito schüttelte den Kopf. Nur Aoko kam darauf, mit ihren fast 18 Jahren in einem gelben Frottee-Bademantel herumzulaufen! Jedes anständige Mädchen hätte sich doch in ein viel zu knappes Handtuch gehüllt, das viel zu viel nackte Haut zeigte, damit es sich für jeden Hobby-Voyeur doch auch lohnte, durch's Fenster zu gucken!

Aokos glatte Beine schafften es auf unnatürliche Weise trotz dieses gelben Ungetüms aus Frottee hervorragend auszusehen. Auch, wenn Kaito es ihnen nicht zugestehen wollte. Er hängte sich immer noch an der Idee auf, dass Aoko in ihrem Alter nicht mehr in Bademänteln herumlaufen sollte. Doch da streifte sie das Ding auch schon ungeniert ab – immerhin wusste sie ja nicht, dass jemand – und vor allem um wen es sich bei diesem jemanden handelte - sie ganz genau beobachtete.

Aoko hatte gerade erst den linken Ärmel des Mantels über ihre Schulter gestreift und diese entblößt, da hatte Kaito schon instinktiv den Kopf weggedreht und begann, in eine andere Richtung zu starren. Seine Kopf war hochrot, das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Was…was… was fiel ihr denn ein, sich einfach so vor dem Fenster auszuziehen, ohne zu überprüfen, ob sie nicht jemand beobachtete?! Hatte ihr Vater ihr denn gar nichts beigebracht?!

Für einen Moment war Kaito hin und hergerissen, ob er nun zu Aoko rüber spähen sollte oder nicht. Es konnte immerhin wichtig für seine Recherchen über Aokos seltsames Verhalten sein…. Andererseits war es vielleicht doch etwas unhöflich, so ungeniert zu ihr rüber zu schauen. Außerdem handelte es sich doch nur um Aoko – was sollte es da schon großartig zu sehen geben? Noch dazu hatte er schon oft genug einen Blick unter ihren Rock erhaschen können… was sollte da schon großartig anders an einer Aoko sein, die gerade frisch aus der Dusche gestiegen war? Sie war bestimmt einfach nur… glitschig und nass und eklig… wer möchte schon ein glitschiges Mädchen in den Armen halten…? Momentmomentmoment – von „im Arm halten" war doch nie die Rede gewesen! Kaito musste sich wieder auf's Wesentliche konzentrieren. …aber vielleicht sollte er Aoko mal vorschlagen, gemeinsam in ein Schwimmbad zu gehen. Die idee sollte er zumindest im Hinterkopf behalten.

Er drehte langsam den Kopf zurück in Richtung Aokos Zimmer. Zunächst blinzelte er nur mit einem Auge herüber… dann erkannte er, dass sich Aoko inzwischen einigermaßen angekleidet hatte und gerade dabei war, sich mühsam in eine Nylonstrumpfhose zu wieseln. Sie tapste dabei unbeholfen durch's Zimmer, das eine Bein schon in die Strumpfhose gezwängt, das andere wild in der Luft herum rudernd in der Hoffnung, es auch irgendwie in die Strumpfhose gequetscht zu kriegen.

Kaito hätte beinahe laut losgelacht, doch momentan ging seine Tarnung vor. Er konnte sich jetzt doch nicht so einfach durch schallendes Gelächter verraten! Auch wenn es zu köstlich war, einer tollpatschigen Aoko beim Einkleiden zuzusehen.

Einige Minuten später hatte sich Aoko nahezu komplett in Schale geworfen – sie trug ein hellblaues, gerüschtes Kleid, das hinten mit einer Schnürung versehen war und hatte sich nun vor ihren Spiegel gestellt, um sich auch noch ihr Gesicht zu bemalen. Kaito beobachtete, wie sie die typischen, weiblichen Grimassen zog, die alle Frauen während des Schminkens einmal durchliefen. Währenddessen fragte er sich, warum er dieses Kleid noch nie an Aoko hatte sehen dürfen. Es war ja nicht so gewesen, dass er noch nie etwas mit ihr unternommen hatte! Genau genommen, hatte es schon genug Gelegenheiten für sie gegeben, sich auch für ihn so schick zu machen. Aber anscheinend hatte sie es bislang nicht für nötig gehalten.

Kaito grummelte ein wenig vor sich hin. Aber eifersüchtig war er nicht – definitiv nicht! Auf wen denn auch? Und wieso überhaupt? Das war doch unsinnig! Pfff, wer würde wegen Aoko denn überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie Eifersucht empfinden?

In den folgenden Minuten wurde, sofern Kaito das von seinem Versteck aus beurteilen konnte, das Glätteisen strapaziert, diverse Accessoires an- und wieder abgelegt, und ein kleinerer Wutanfall, in dem Aoko ihre Frisur wieder komplett zerwuselte und mit dem Fuß auf den Boden aufstampfte, durchlebt. Insgesamt sehr interessant anzuschauen, aber nicht wirklich ertragreich. Wenn dieses dümmliche Mädchen sich jetzt noch den ganzen Abend einfach nur ankleiden wollte, ohne irgendwas sinnvolles zu tun, nachdem sie sich nun schon so aufgebrezelt hatte, würde Kaito es ihr ziemlich übel nehmen. Wie lange mochte er hier nun schon so sitzen, ohne dass etwas Nenneswertes passiert war…? Kaito seufzte. Definitiv zu lange.

Doch dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell – Aoko warf eine scheinbar willkürliche Auswahl an Schminkzeug in ein kleines Handtäschchen und einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, dann verließ sie das Zimmer und kurz daraufhin auch das Haus. An der Tür verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Vater, der sie noch ein wenig begutachtete, dann aber fröhlich und wohlwollend nickte.

Endlich setzte sich Aoko vollends in Bewegung und das war der Zeitpunkt, ab dem es für Kaito erst richtig interessant wurde.

(Ich selbst liebe meinen gelben Frottee-Bademantel übrigens.)


	3. Case 3: StereoTyp

In sicherem Abstand folgte Kaito Aoko. Ab und an ließ er sich kurz zurückfallen, indem er sich auf Straßenschilder oder Ähnlichem zu konzentrieren schien, damit Aoko keinen Verdacht schöpfte oder sich gar beobachtet vorkam. Während er hier also so hinterherschlich, malte er sich aus, weswegen sie sich wohl so herausgeputzt hatte… bisher hatte er sie nur einmal so aufgedonnert gesehen – und das war damals, als sie zusammen in das Billiard-Café gegangen waren, um den legendären Queue zu stehlen. Und da war sie kläglich gescheitert. Er selbst hatte sie noch mal komplett umziehen müssen… damals war ihr Outfit kein Vergleich dazu gewesen, wie sie jetzt aussah.

Vielleicht traf sie sich mit Keiko, um einfach mal ein bisschen das Leben als Oberstufenschülerin zu genießen… oder eventuell ins Theater – für so eine schnöde, schnulzige Romanze… vielleicht traf sie sich ja auch mit diesem Möchtegerndetektiv Saguru Hakuba! Baah, das mochte sich Kaito gar nicht vorstellen… dieser schmierige, komische Typ mit Aoko… pfff, dabei passten sich doch so gut zusammen. Der erfolglose Detektiv und die Tochter des erfolglosen Kommissars. Trotzdem konnte Kaito den Gedanken nicht ausstehen. Schlimm genug, dass Hakuba schon offenkundig Interesse an Aoko geäußert hat, als er damals zu ihnen in die Klasse kam.

‚Dämlicher Typ', grummelte Kaito vor sich hin, während Aoko in hochhackigen Schühchen vor ihm entlang stakste und ab und zu dezent umknickte. Sie könnte ja fast elegant wirken, wenn sie nicht so burschikos und tollpatschig wäre...

Fünfzehn Minuten Fußmarsch später blieb Aoko vor einem Café stehen. Sie kramte ein kleines Zettelchen aus ihrem Handtäschchen und verglich die Adresse auf dem Stück Papier mit der Anschrift auf dem Café. Sie blickte unsicher nach links und rechts, als würde sie noch jemanden erwarten – oder vielleicht ein Zeichen, dass dies hier wirklich der Ort war, zu dem sie wollte. Sie schluckte kurz, sammelte sich und betrat dann entschlossen das Lokal. Kaito folgte ihr in einem sicheren Abstand von exakt vierzehn Sekunden. Ob das nun ein sicherer Abstand war, ist jedem selbst überlassen zu entscheiden. Für Kaito war es das – immerhin wollte er keinesfalls verpassen, was da so vor sich ging!

Es war ein kleines, kuschliges Lokal, das vom Eingang aus komplett einsehbar, weil es wirklich eher klein war. Überall an den Wänden waren Holzvertäfelungen. An den Wänden des Cafés waren Bänke mit rotem Lederbezug um die Holztischchen aufgestellt, während es in der Mitte des Raumes nur Tische mit Stühlen mit demselben Lederbezug gab. Ein ganz normales Lokal eben. Das gottseidank keine Trennwände hatte. Das hieß, Kaitos Lauschangriff stand nichts im Wege! Die vereinzelten Gäste, die über das Lokal verstreut waren, schienen sich relativ leise und eher mit sich selbst und ihren Laptops zu befassen. Eine geschäftig wirkende Servicekraft huschte von einem Tisch zum anderen, um Bestellungen aufzunehmen, zu servieren und abzuräumen.

Wenige Schritte von Kaito entfernt stand Aoko, die sich immer noch umsah. Es gab genügend freie Plätze, warum setzte sie sich nicht einfach? Nein, natürlich! Sie hielt Ausschau nach jemandem… nach einer Verabredung! Entweder war der- oder diejenige noch nicht da, oder Aoko war sehr blind. Sie wirkte hilflos und überfordert und Kaito hatte kurz das Bedürfnis, sie tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen, ihr über den Kopf zu streicheln und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht weiter umzusehen, nicht weiter zu suchen brauchte, weil er doch direkt hier war! Kaito vergaß diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Das war doch dümmlich. So ein Unfug!

Plötzlich wurde weiter hinten im Café ein Arm gehoben, der zu Aoko rüberwinkte. Aha. Der Arm gehörte zu einem Typen, der Kaito auf seltsame Weise vertraut vorkam. Vermutlich, weil er aussah, wie irgendein x-beliebiger Typ, dem man ständig auf der Straße begegnete. Kaito schnaubte instinktiv verächtlich. Dies irritierte eine gerade zufällig vorbeikommende Kellnerin, die sich verwundert nach Kaito umsah. Kaum bemerkte er, dass er aufgefallen war, täuschte er einen Husten vor, um sein Schnauben so zu tarnen. Aoko war unterdessen federnden Schrittes zu dem winkenden Typen gelaufen, verbeugte sich artig und setzte sich ihm dann gegenüber. Es war ein Tisch für zwei Personen – es war also recht eindeutig, was da so laufen sollte. Kaito erstickte ein erneutes Schnauben rechtzeitig im Keim. Schließlich bewegte er sich eher widerwillig in Richtung des Tisches, an dem Aoko und Mr. X-beliebig saßen und suchte sich einen Tisch in unmittelbarer Nähe dazu aus. So konnte er sich ungeniert an dem Gespräch der beiden ergötzen und wunderbar alles mitbekommen, was ihn eigentlich überhaupt nichts anging.

Zuerst kam das standardgemäße Small-Talk-Geplänkel. Wie war dein Weg, wie geht's dir so, dann dümmliches Gekicher – nicht von Aoko, nein, von diesem dümmlichen Typen, der sich erdreistete, hier in vermeintlich vertrauter Zweisamkeit mit Aoko vor sich hin zu grinsen -, was machst Du so, wie gefällt's dir hier, blablabla, früher hätte ein Kaffee nicht so viel gekostet.

Während dieser trivialen Kommunikation hatte sich Kaito eine heiße Schokolade geordert und rührte nun gelangweilt in diesem herum. Man, er hatte sich das hier wesentlich spannender vorgestellt. Das hier war nur langweiliges Geplänkel. Wo waren die Emotionen, die Geheimnisse, das Flüstern, das Tuscheln, … die Action! Der Grund, aus dem Kaito Aoko so aufwendig nachgeschlichen war!

Doch Aoko schlürfte nur langsam durch einen Strohhalm ihre Cola. Plötzlich fiel das Gespräch dann immerhin auf ein Thema, bei dem auch Kaito mitreden konnte. Na ja, hätte mitreden können, wenn er denn gedurft hätte.

„Und, wie geht es deinem Vater?", fragte der Typ mit dem 0815-Gesicht. Was hatte er für ein Recht, nach ihrem Vater zu fragen? War er… ihr Onkel? Ihr Cousin? Ein noch weiter entfernter Verwandter? Er kam Kaito ja gleich so bekannt vor… vielleicht hatte er ihn ja mal bei Aoko gesehen? Nichtsdestotrotz wurde Kaito hellhöriger. Eventuell würde er nun ja die Identität dieses… dieses… Kaito wusste nicht einmal wie er ihn angemessen beschimpfen sollte. Der Typ hatte einfach keinerlei bemerkenswerte Merkmale! Kein Quadratschädel, kein Fettsack, kein Schluffi, kein gar nichts!

Nun, wäre Kaito nicht so wahnsinnig voreingenommen gewesen, hätte er vielleicht das markante Kinn und die buschigen Augenbrauen aufgefallen. Aber er hatte sich bereits darauf versteift, dass dieser Typ einfach wahnsinnig langweilig aussah. Nervös tippte er mit den Fingern auf der polierten Tischplatte herum.

Aoko winkte gelangweilt ab und sagte: „Ach, es ist das Übliche. Er ist ganz versessen auf diesen Kaito Kid."

Aokos besondere Art und Weise „Kaito Kid" auszusprechen beeindruckte Kaito immer wieder. Es gab nichts, was Aoko noch verachtungsvoller und hasserfüllter aussprechen konnte. Und es gab niemanden, der „Kaito Kid" mit noch mehr Hass ausspucken konnte. Es war fast ein erbarmungswürdiges Kunstwerk. Ein Meisterwerk.

Ihre Begleitung erwiderte etwas, doch Kaito konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte – genau in diesem Moment schob sich eine Bedienung zwischen den beiden Tischen durch und fing so das Gespräch ab. So blieben Aoko und dieser seltsame Typ nun doch tatsächlich einen Moment lang unbelauscht!

Als Kaito wieder freie Sicht und freies Gehör hatte, konnte er einen Blick auf Aoko erhaschen, die gerade munter vor sich hin kicherte. Dabei benahm sie sich seltsam. Seltsam ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich seltsam. Kein bisschen wie Aoko, wenn man es recht betrachtete. Sie hielt die Hand vor den Mund – sie tat fast so, als wäre sie… eine Dame. Wer zum Teufel war dieser Kerl das Aoko sich so für ihn verstellte? Als nächstes würde sie vermutlich auch noch eine Serviette benutzen! Dieses… dieses… Kaito fand keine Worte. Das war doch nicht mehr Aoko! Wo war das Mob schwingende Monster hin, das ihn seit seiner Kindheit auf die Palme trieb?

Mittlerweile konnte Kaito die beiden am Nachbartisch jedoch wieder ungehemmt belauschen. Er versenkte seinen Blick in die heiße Schokolade vor sich, um die beiden nicht ansehen zu müssen. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Blick an die Tasse vor sich zu fesseln anstatt an Aoko – aber andererseits wollte sie auch nicht sehen, wie sie diesen Typen so dümmlich anlächelte. Kaito grummelte in Gedanken vor sich hin. Warum gab sie sich überhaupt mit so jemandem ab? Er musste, zumindest nach dem zu urteilen, was Kaito bislang so von ihm gesehen hatte, doch viel älter sein als sie. Mindestens… vier oder fünf Jahre! Also viel, viel zu alt für sie. Sie sollte sich jemanden in ihrem Alter suchen. Und in seinem. Hey, warum nahm sie nicht einfach diesen netten, sympathischen Typen am Nebentisch, den sie schon seit Ewigkeiten kennt, und alles wäre gut? Weil's nun mal nicht so ist. Weil Aoko eine dumme Gans ist. So. Darum saß Kaito nun ja auch alleine am Nebentisch wie ein abgehalfterter Voyeur anstatt zusammen mit Aoko an einem Tisch für zwei.

Kaitos Gedankenschwall, in dem er sich herzlichst über Aoko ausließ, hatte ihn für einige Momente von seinem eigentlichen Ziel abgelenkt – nämlich die beiden zu belauschen. Als er wieder einstieg, konnte er Mr. X-Beliebig gerade sagen hören: „Haha, ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen, ich weiß ja, wie der Kommissar uns immer rumkommandiert, wenn Kid eine Ankündigung gemacht hat!"

Und nun kam Kaitos geniale Kombinationsgabe zum Zug. Zwei Dinge enttarnten diesen Typen. Es war ganz klar zu sehen, dass er ein vollkommener Trottel war. Aber das wusste Kaito auch schon vorher, nein, nun hatte er was Neues entdeckt. Zwei Dinge. Zwei Dinge, die alles aussagten.

Da wäre Beweisstück 1: Dieser Typ sagte nicht „dein Vater" oder „Kommissar Nakamori". Nein, er sagte nur „der Kommissar". Das legte zum einen die Vermutung nahe, dass er einen engeren Kontakt zu Kommissar Nakamori hatte, als zu Aoko selbst. Hinzu kommt Beweisstück 2: „uns immer rumkommandiert." Uns. Uns. Er sagte „uns". Er gehörte eindeutig zur Polizei. Und ist einer der Polizisten, die von Nakamori befehligt werden.

Kaito warf sich verächtlich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Was für ein billiges Klischee. Die Tochter des Kommissars und ein Polizist. Das war ja noch schlimmer als… die Tochter des Polizeikommissars und ein Schülerdetektiv. Oder die Tochter des Polizeikommissars und ein gesuchter Meisterdieb. Kaito schluckte.  
Plötzlich überkam ihn das seltsame Gefühl des Angestarrtwerdens. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick nach rechts… und sah direkt in Aokos fragendes Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn in der Tat von ihrem Platz aus an. Als sie bemerkte, dass er zurücksah, blickte sie schnell wieder ihren Gesprächspartner an. Hatte sie seine undurchschaubare Maskerade etwa durchschaut?! Kaito wurde ganz mulmig zumute. Aber… wenn sie ihn durchschaut hätte… wäre sie dann nicht ausgerastet? Hätte ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen? Mit seiner eigenen heißen Schokolade verbrüht?  
Der Dialog des Nachbartisches wehte gedämpft zu ihm rüber. Anscheinend war Aoko nur auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, weil Kaito sich so impulsiv in seinen Stuhl fallen lassen hatte. Zumindest war das das, was sie ihrer Begleitung soeben erzählt hatte, nachdem er gefragt hatte, ob sie ‚den schrägen Vogel am Nachbartisch' kenne. Aber vielleicht log sie ja auch? Aaargh, dieses Mädchen! Es war zum Haareraufen! Warum bemühte er sich eigentlich so um sie?!

Kaito gab sich nun wieder mehr Mühe, unauffällig zu sein. Wie es sich für einen Meisterdieb gehörte. Zum ersten Mal wagte er einen genaueren Blick in das Gesicht seines ‚Rivalen'. Und plötzlich wusste er, warum es ihm so bekannt vorkam. Warum er das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser Typ wie jeder x-beliebige Kerl auf der Straße aussah.

Dieser Typ… dieser elende, schmierige Typ, der sich da an Aoko ranmachte, musste schon mal von Kaito als Verkleidung benutzt worden. Er musste Kaito schon mal bei einem Juwelenraub die Identität leihen.  
Kaito war also… schon mal dieser Typ gewesen.


	4. Case 4: Blind Date zu viert

Kein Wunder, dass es Kaito so vorkam, als würde dieser Typ wie jeder x-beliebige andere Typ aussehen… er war ja auch ein x-beliebiger Typ. Er war als x-beliebiger Typ von Kaito dazu ausgewählt worden, ihm als Maskerade zu dienen… wenn er nur wüsste, wo und wann das damals war… er hatte schon so viele Polizisten überwältigt und ihre Identitäten geklaut… es war zum Auswachsen.

Überhaupt. Was wollte Aoko denn mit so einem Schluffi, der sich einfach so von einem siebzehnjährigen Oberschüler überwältigen ließ?! Am liebsten würde Kaito sich jetzt furchtbar aufregen. Mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte hauen. Untertassen an die Wand werfen. Dem Schluffi am anderen Tisch die Meinung sagen. Und dann triumphierend mit Aoko in den Armen das Café verlassen. Er würde sie auf Händen raustragen, die Leute würden ihm zujubeln, man würde eine Parade veranstalten. Weil er die holde Jungfrau aus den Klauen des bösen Polizistenmonsters befreit hatte.

Jungfrau. Jungfrau. Jungfrau. Kaum hatte Kaito dieses Wort in seinen Gedanken ausgesprochen, bekam er es nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Es rief Bilder bei ihm hervor, die er nicht einmal ansatzweise sehen wollte. Aoko… mit diesem Typen… kopfschüttelnd versuchte er, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Das ging mehr oder weniger gut. Eigentlich eher weniger. Doch dann betrat jemand – oder vielmehr etwas - das Café, das Kaito ganz schnell vom Denken abbringen sollte. Es pirschte sich auf leisen Sohlen heran, sodass es völlig unerwartet vor Kaitos Tisch auftauchte… und dass Kaito es überhört und übersehen hatte, lag wohl nur daran, dass er ganz und gar in Gedanken versunken war. Genau genommen war dieses etwas nämlich mit viel zu hohen Schuhen und dementsprechendem Geklacker auf seinen Tisch zu stolziert. Es trug einen viel zu großen, pompösen schwarzen Mantel mit Fellbesatz, indem das etwas ziemlich verloren, schmächtig und unterernährt aussah. Es setzte sein Handtäschchen schon auf Kaitos Tisch, noch ehe Kaito zu dem etwas hochblicken konnte.

„Gorgonzola Vierundsiebzig?", krächzte das etwas. Kaito sah verständnislos auf. Ihm wurde ganz verträumt entgegen gestarrt. Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, setzte sich das etwas ganz ungeniert, warf ihren Mantel ab und entblößte ihren dürren, mit einem Kleid mit Leopardenmuster bedeckten Körper. Bedeckt war eigentlich schon zu viel gesagt, da das ‚Kleid' gefährlich viel Aussicht ins Dekolleté bot. Kaito wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, da wurde er schon voll getextet. Das etwas stellte sich als fünfundfünfzigjährige Frau mit Namen Umeko heraus, das sich gerne auf Datingseiten herumtreibt und dort vor allem unter dem Namen Loverdoll23 zu finden ist. Und ganz so wie es schien, hielt sie Kaito für ihr Blind Date – Gorgonzola47. Wer auch immer sich so nennen mochte. Kaito war es jedenfalls nicht. Sie schwärmte von seinem Profilbild und schob ihm ein ausgedrucktes Exemplar davon zu, um ihm daran zu verdeutlichen, was sie alles an ihm mochte. Kaito konnte keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen seiner Verkleidung und dem vorliegenden Bild erkennen. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit war das schwarze Haar. Diese Frau musste komplett weit- und kurzsichtig gleichzeitig sein. Also im Prinzip blind.

Sie plapperte munter darauf los, ohne Kaito die Chance zu lassen, einzuwenden, dass er überhaupt nicht Gorgonzola47 oder sonst jemand sei – sie redete über ihre Katzen, ihre Hobbies, ihre Ex-Männer… Kaito sah fassungslos dabei zu, wie sie immer wieder den Mund auf und zu machte und zwar jede Menge Worte rauskamen, aber einfach kein Inhalt dabei rauszukommen schien…

Das Schlimmste daran war aber, dass sie in so einer Lautstärke und völlig ununterbrochen, ohne Punkt und Komma, vor sich hin brabbelte, dass Kaito kein einziges Wort mehr von dem verstehen konnte, was Aoko und Mr. Polizist so von sich gaben. Kurze, flüchtige Seitenblicke verrieten ihm, dass sie sich anscheinend gut verstanden und sich prächtig amüsierten. So eine Scheiße.

Aoko war wahrscheinlich im Moment dabei, den Traumtypen ihres Lebens zu finden, während Kaito sich hier mit einer alternden Schachtel abgeben musste, die nicht einzusehen schien, dass sie sich eventuell ihrem Alter angemessen verhalten sollte.

Er konnte die beiden am Nebentisch lachen hören und merkte, dass sie hin und wieder zu ihm herübersahen. Wie peinlich. Nun gab er den beiden auch noch einen Anlass sich noch besser zu verstehen, indem sie beide über den Idiotien am Nachbartisch lachen konnten, der einer Schreckschraube ausgeliefert war! Kaito konnte aufgeben. Diesen Tag hatte er abgeschrieben. Mehr würde er heute nicht mehr herausfinden. Nicht mit dieser Trulla am Tisch. Er stützte den Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Kinn in die Handfläche. Scheißtag.

Er ließ Umeko munter vor sich hin schwelgen, während er in Gedanken versank. Wenn er sich daran erinnern konnte, wann und wo er Aokos Begleitung schon mal ausgenutzt hatte… Mensch, er hatte einfach schon so viele Polizisten verkörpert… und schon so viele Juwelen geklaut… es war zum Verrücktwerden! Wenn er wüsste, wer dieser Typ ist… dann könnte er ihn ja mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Schauen, was Aoko so an ihm findet… und zur Not auch seine Beziehung zu Aoko sabotieren…  
Kaito schauderte bei dem Wort Beziehung. Schnell redete er sich ein, dass mit „Beziehung" ja gar nicht eine Beziehung auf der Liebesebene gemeint sein musste. Baah. Aoko in einer Beziehung mit so einem Schmierlappen. Baaah. Immer wieder warf er ihr kleine Seitenblicke zu. Sie schien ganz fixiert auf diesen Möchtegernpolizisten zu sein, der da vor ihr saß… Man, sie kriegte ihre Augen ja gar nicht mehr von ihm weg. Und er starrte sie auch ganz ungeniert an. Widerlich. Ab und zu wurden seine Blicke von einer vorbeikommenden Servicekraft unterbrochen. Er nahm diese kleinen Unterbrechungen ohne zu murren hin… doch noch ahnte er nicht, was für eine… Überraschung eine der Servicekräfte für ihn bereit hielt. Eine unerwartete, unangenehme Überraschung.

Da Kaito sich so sehr in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt vertieft hatte, hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sich Umeko bei einer der Kellnerinnen etwas zu essen bestellt hatte. Und so bahnte sich das Unheil ganz langsam an. Es kam langsam auf einem Tablett angeschlichen, um sich dann in die Szenerie zu stürzen und für heilloses Chaos zu sorgen.

Jener Teller, der den Tumult entfesseln sollte, wurde gerade vor Umeko abgestellt. Da war es. Fett und schuppig lag es auf dem Keramikteller vor ihm. Mit riesigen, leeren Augen starrte es ihn an.  
Ein Fisch.  
Ein gottverdammter Fisch.

Sofort geriet Kaito ins Schwitzen. Von all den Sachen, die in diesem Café angeboten wurden, suchte sich diese impertinente Kuh, die nicht mal wusste, dass sie an diesem Tisch falsch war, ausgerechnet den Fisch aus… welches dämliche Café bot überhaupt Fisch an?!

Kaito spürte, wie ihm die Luft wegblieb. Er bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch es war hoffnungslos. So wie ihn dieser Fisch anglotzte… sein Blut begann zu rasen und es pochte ihm in den Ohren. Er sog tief Luft ein und versuchte sich beruhigen – es war hoffnungslos. Seine Angst vor Fischen überwältigte ihn einfach. Er hielt es an diesem Tisch einfach nicht mehr aus.

Aoko hin oder her, er musste weg. Er musste hier raus. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr, die beiden noch weiter zu belauschen.

Eigentlich wollte sich Kaito ruhig und leise erheben, um sich dann gesittet und höflich zu verabschieden. Doch alles, was er da ablieferte, schrie förmlich vor Fluchtgedanken: er sprang gehetzt auf, murmelte irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte und verließ dann zügigen Schrittes das Lokal.  
Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Aoko keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Wie viele Menschen gab es denn schon mit Ichthyophobie?! Vielleicht… war es ihr ja auch gar nicht… aufgefallen? Vielleicht hatte sie den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Fisch und seinem fluchtartigen Verschwinden ja gar nicht gesehen?

Kaito rannte, von panischen Gedanken geplagt, nach Hause und entledigte sich schon unterwegs seiner Maskerade. So ein unglaublicher, miserabler Fehlschlag! Es hatte wohl so seine Gründe, dass er Meisterdieb und nicht Meisterdetektiv war!

Aoko hatte dem seltsamen Gast am Nebentisch noch eine Weile nachgestarrt. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder von seinem verlassenen Tisch zum Ausgang, aus dem er so rasant gestürmt war. So ein seltsamer Vogel.


End file.
